


Slumber Party

by shamelessboyshipper



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessboyshipper/pseuds/shamelessboyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are BTS's sassy, stubborn, assisstant choreographer/designer and Yoongi's girlfriend, this is the story of how you you came to be. </p><p>And boy. It wasn't a smooth ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This used to just be on my Wattpad but you guys are so great that I decided to share this mediocre ish with you (I hope to keep improving over the chapters) it actually started out as my fist Kpop related Fanfic and has grown from there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You stood outside the front door carrying a bag of goodies and a backpack with your PJ's in. You'd been looking forward for the slumber party to top all slumber parties for weeks now and everything had been decided; all the BTS boys promised to be there and it was going to be fun! There would be karaoke, ghost stories, (hopefully, but they didn't know it yet) hair braiding and makeovers along with loads of bad movies.... you couldn't wait! 

J-Hope seemed the most excited (but he seemed to be excited about almost everything to be brutally honest), Namjoon, your English buddy and one of your closest friends, promised over the phone that he would try to prevent Hoseok from eating too many sweets and getting even more hyper but you weren't sure; he also said that Jungkook was hyped because this was his first sleepover since they got back from tour and the others were just pumped that you were there to play with them. You both laughed at the childishness of the other members and agreed on a date for the bonanza.

You knocked on the door and was greeted warmly by Jin, "Y/n! You're just on time! I just made the popcorn." You hugged him tightly and stepped inside the warm dorm that was....surprisingly...clean? Jin chuckled when he noticed your surprised expression and dropped jaw saying," It would be rude to invite a girl to a messy living space don't you think? It was actually Suga's idea to clean up but he didn't ...actually ...help."

You laughed - typical Yoongi- you placed your jacket in Jin's waiting arms, took your shoes off and made your way to the dorm's main area where you were greeted by five other boys.

"Y/N-AH!" Taehyung excitedly got up from the sofa and, using Jimin as a launch pad, jumped off it (and the unsuspecting member) and landed right in front of you, pulling you into a tight embrace. You giggled and hugged him back, "It seems I'm not the only one excited about today- ARGH! I THINK I HEARD A RIB CRACK!" You exclaimed before Taehyung released you and you regained your breath; the other boys smiled at you and greeted you warmly (well...Jimin seemed to be still recovering from being trampled on but he tried to smile through the obvious agony). 

As you made your way to the sofa to steal Taehyung's orriginal seat next to the wounded singer, you realized that only six of the Bangtan members were present, "Where's Yoongi?" You asked Jungkook as you sat on the sofa, turning your body so your legs rested on him and Jimin, the youngest member looked around him for a moment before sighing "Oh...he's still sleeping." 

You huffed in exasperation, looking towards your boyfriend's bedroom door, "I know he was up for the 'slumber' part of slumber party but you have to party too; " Namjoon came and sat where your legs would have been on the floor and you absentmindedly began to run your hands through his silver mo-hawk surprised at its softness, secretly wondering if you could get pig-tails out of it, " well, never mind, it's his fault if he misses all the fun, I mean..." you raised your voice slightly a sly smirk reaching your features, " all the pillow fights and movies...food.... spin the bottle....truth or dare.... Namjoon-OPPA and I could bitch about everyone in English 'cus he's SOO SWAG...OH and of COURSE falling asleep together...so close, bodies touching and all...great!" All the boys looked dumbfounded for a second, but then Namjoon began laughing (blushing slightly because you called him "oppa"), leaning his head back against your hand and all the others began to follow but you held up your hand to silence them. Listening. 

From behind Suga's door you heard a crash and many harsh profanities before it was swung open, behind it, your boyfriend stood there with a hint of worry and anger in his eyes, panting slightly with sleep tousled hair. "Oh hi jagi!" you said innocently, waving at him; the other boys froze wide eyed at Suga to see his reaction, getting ready to deny all involvement with this situation, especially Namjoon ( who was actually enjoying the pamper session a bit). Your boyfriend walked slowly past the boys, eyeing up every one of them before stopping at the arm of the sofa, his stomach touching your back; you looked up slowly, "Ah! Good morn-afternoon? Nice of you to join us babe!" He looked down at you, scowling slightly, you stuck your tongue out at him and instantly his expression softened, not being able to stay mad at you. He leaned down and pecked you quickly on the lips before kicking Namjoon out of the way and taking his place, Rap Mon pouted a little but said nothing, the boys visibly relaxed, impressed that you got Yoongi to wake up and they weren't dead right now... but that didn't really last too long. "And by the way, there won't be any spin the bottle or truth or dare or....sleeping together. Do you fucking get me?" You were so surprised that he didn't even raise his voice, (maybe he needed some coffee) it was low and gravelly and ever so hot in your opinion, but the meaning was there and all the boys nodded silently.

There was a bit of an awkward silence which made you cringe so you stood on the sofa and exclaimed "Now THAT'S over......LET'S PARTAY!!!" Hoseok and Taehyung both stood up and whooped, Jin went to the kitchen to grab the popcorn, Jimin followed him to grab drinks, Namjoon went to pick out a movie, and Jungkook went to gather everyone's pillows to make a fort; you went to go with him but Yoongi reached up and grabbed your wrist before you could make it far, pulling you back down to the couch. " I meant what I said yanno." He said after turning to face you," I don't want the others to think they still have a chance," he knelt up to whisper in your ear, you gulped slightly, a blush reaching your cheeks, "You're MINE." you heard him growl deeply right into you ear and you shuddered, your breathe catching in your throat when the air tickled against it. Suga nipped at your ear-lobe playfully before withdrawing and sitting back down in front of you like nothing had happened at all, while you sat there, frozen with your mouth slightly open and your hands clenching in your lap.

"And I'M the swag one...NOT Namjoon..." You heard your boyfriend mutter under his breath, killing the mood and you creased over laughing, ruffling his hair in acknowledgement.

At that point, the maknae re-entered, bearing the weight of seven member's pillows and duvets (along with the spare ones they kept in the cupboard for whenever you came over) and deposited them all on top of you and Yoongi. You laughed and made an air hole for yourself instead of just clearing the cushions, revelling in the warm, comfy feeling before V began to dig you out desperately as if you were caught in some kind of soft avalanche,

"Y/n! Don't give up on me! You have so much to live for!" he laughed as he dug you out, Jimin soon joining in giggling like a girl. Most of the cushions were cleared from both you and your boyfriend but at the last second, you grabbed a pillow from behind you and knelt up suddenly, whacking both boys over the head,

" You destroyed my home and now you will PAY!" you said dramatically, launching the pillow at the back of J-Hope's head, just to bring him into the fray; suddenly a full-on pillow fight commenced. As soon as the madness began, you jumped off the couch and sat next to Suga ( who seemed quite chilled as he had a duvet still over his head) you leaned in close under the quilt and kissed the area where his ear met his jaw, you felt his adam's apple bob as he swallowed, "You didn't say anything about pillow fights though." you said in the lowest and most seductive purr you could muster as your fingers traced his jaw line. You saw his tongue dart out nervously to moisten his lips and you saw his eyes widen slightly as you moved in slowly towards his mouth, but at the last moment, you pulled back, grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face, laughing triumphantly. 

No one noted your absence under the blanket so you threw yourself back into the fight as soon as you grabbed another flying pillow, Suga right on your heels, ready to get you back for teasing him. the fight lasted for an hour, first you split into teams but it soon became for an anything goes free-for-all with cushions and popcorn flying everywhere. Jin only called for it to stop when Namjoon broke his pillow and feathers went everywhere, causing him to get disorientated and knock over a nearby vase.....again... nearly everyone wanted to carry on but soon you all agreed on starting the movie and soon, all of you were huddled into a fort you all made, eating whatever popcorn was left. The movie was crap but it didn't really matter, you were with your boys, you were snuggled up on Yoongi's lap and you were happy. You didn't mean to, you wanted to keep going all night, you wanted to paint the boys' nails and plait V's and Namjoon's hair and take funny selfies...but you were so cozy. You decided that you could do all that tomorrow.

You fell asleep, the others following soon after, a heap on the living room floor, just like you promised.


	2. The Morning After

Suga (surprisingly) got up first, he rubbed his eyes and rolled his neck to get the soreness out from sleeping upright. He noticed everyone was still sleeping and leaned back to try and fall asleep again, but he couldn't get comfortable because his leg was dead from you sleeping on it. 

Then he realized. 

He REALLY needed the toilet. 

Yoongi tried to keep his mind off it for a while but he was looking directly at a bottle of water on the table, he tried to move you but you just grumbled and wrapped your arms around his waist tighter. He wouldn't wake you up. He couldn't wake you up. The truth was... you were worse than he was in the mornings (which is one of the reasons why you two got along so well) but this wasn't going to help, as much as he loved lie-ins, he didn't think that he wanted to pee himself, ESPECIALLY with you on his lap. 

Looking to the wall, he read the clock, 6am. The movie finished at around twelve so the others should have had a bit of sleep, he reached out with his foot that could still move to whoever was in front of him. Jimin. Yoongi kept prodding him with his foot until he groaned and slowly sat up to look at the clock and then at Yoongi questionably. "What?" Jimin whispered, irritated. Suga put a finger to his lips and pointed down at (y/n), Jimin, knew about (y/n)'s morning attitude and visibly froze wide eyed, he mouthed again "What?." 

Suga didn't really want to tell Jimin that he had to pee but he had no choice, he mouthed the situation at him and Jimin paused and then began silently laughing, rolling around on the floor; Sugar flipped the bird at him and scowled, this wasn't helping. Jimin had rolled into J-Hope by accident, waking him up too, and soon explained the problem to him. Hope looked at (y/n) and shuddered, shaking his head, "I'm so sorry Suga, you will be missed" he mouthed at his band mate sadly before turning to wake up the others because of the sheer hilarity of the situation. By the end of the next five minutes, everyone was up and understood the situation, but no one was willing to wake up (y/n) for fear of their lives, instead they told Suga that he will be missed as if he was doomed to die at the hands of his girlfriend. Yoongi himself was still trying to not pee himself but it was getting more and more difficult as time went on and (y/n) wrapped her arms around his waist tighter and tighter. The rest of BTS turned to him to see what he would do, V and Jungkook actually grabbing some left-over popcorn to have as a snack as they watched the drama unfold.

Suga had no choice.

He had to wake you up.

He gulped and nodded at the other Bangtan boys who all whispered "good luck" to him, Jin even offered a thumbs- up to him with a sad smile. As soon as Yoongi began to make a move, all of the other six members went to the back of the room, some shielding themselves with blankets, Jimin even hid under the coffee table. With a shaking hand, Suga began to shake your shoulder,

" Jagiyah....I need to get up...(y/n)...babe?" The whole room was holding their breath as Suga kept shaking your shoulder. You grumbled and turned over slightly before opening your eyes slightly to see who woke you up. Suga. You smiled up at him and he smiled back, relieved. 

"Why the fuck have you woken me up you piece of shit? Can't I sleep my few hours in peace without peasants like YOU waking me up? Do you want to die?" you said in a low voice, your smile now gone, and instead, a snarl alongside a kind of fire behind your eyes.

Visibly shaking, Suga stuttered out, "I-I r-really need to go to the t-t-toilet and-" you cut him off, "You woke me up to ask for permission to take a piss? Are you a child? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" you growled up at him from where you lay. Suga flinched a little but held his ground, steadying his voice he said, "You're on my lap, I can't move."

You blinked up at him slowly before sitting up, Suga gradually stood up, not looking you directly in the eye and then sprinted to the bathroom. 

The silence was deafening as you looked to where your poor boyfriend had escaped to... you needed a pillow...but then you sensed life in the corner of your eye and you smiled slightly.

"JUNGKOOK!" you shouted, startling the men in the corner (Jimin banging his head on the underside of the coffee table), especially the maknae who whimpered a little before answering quietly, "y-yes?", "Come here." you said, not even turning to look at him. The other members looked at him sadly but could not risk you waiting and resulting in them all dead so Namjoon nudged Kookie in the right direction. You gestured to the space where Suga just was and he slowly sat down. You sighted contently and fell asleep again on his lap. Jungkook was too terrified to move. The boys stayed where they were and sent silent "Fighting"s his way, not even secretly happy that it wasn't them who had to be your pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed x


	3. Meeting Yoongi

You stood at the reception desk, waiting to be formally signed in. Reception wasn't huge but it was smart, white tiles and high ceilings accompanied large glass windows and blue sofas in the waiting area. Rocking back on your feet, you looked around to see if anyone had arrived yet. Nope. No one, you sighed deeply, pulling your beanie down further over your (h/c) hair.

It was 8:30. it was WAY too soon to be awake in your opinion but it was your first day at work and you couldn't risk being late. Yawning, you checked your phone to see if any of your friends on the internet were up and eager to bother you but no luck, by the time you were beginning to contemplate playing some music, you heard a voice calling you. The receptionist.

"Miss (F/n L/n)?" The lady asked and your head snapped up as you replied yes, the lady behind the counter smiled and said, " You are put down to be the group's assistant choreographer and costume designer?" You nodded mutely, she chuckled, making smile lines appear under her bright eyes, "If you would follow me..."

She went from behind the counter and headed to a set of stairs, still talking over her shoulder at you explaining that this was a trial period that lasted a week and you would only shadow the choreographer and designers for now. You vocalised that you understood and jogged to catch up with her fast pace, finally skidding to a halt when she stopped outside a frosted glass door with the company logo printed on it; she turned around and asked, "Now, are there any questions for me?" You only had one and finally you gave yourself a chance to speak." I wasn't told in my email," You started, "who is it that I am working with?"

"Oh, that would be the Bangtan Boys," she stated looking down at the clipboard she carried with an intricate looking time-table on. Your eyes widened a little. You were going to work with BTS? The group you have been obsessing over choreo wise since their debut? You felt yourself smile as you looked at the misted glass door, trying to make out the silhouettes of the idols moving behind it but no luck. You loved their music and dance style, their choreography was always the most interesting to learn in comparison to other groups and so you had great respect for them. You were a big fan but hated how some fans invaded the group's privacy (like all idols), they were human too, they deserved rest and a semi-normal life. You of all should know that, knowing your job description.

Big Hit isn't the only company you worked with, you had interned as a foreign student at many other companies but couldn't stay for a whole host of reasons, the latest being that you were actually too good at your job but couldn't do full time choreography. After the main choreographer retired with an injury, you couldn't take his place and so they hired someone new who...to put it lightly, didn't really like you, they found you to be a threat and made up a whole lie to make you leave. In the end, you had left on your own accord, you hated the new choreographer anyway (they didn't listen to your ideas at all) and in Big Hit Entertainment you were able to pursue design as well. however, you did miss all the friends you had made over the nearly two years of living in South Korea, you counted yourself lucky as nearly all of them were famous now you come to think of it... the perks of the job you supposed.

Apparently while you were off in your daydream, the secretary had gotten bored of waiting or had other important things to do and now you were standing outside the door to the studio. Alone. You contemplated turning back as you turned to see where she had gotten too but you couldn't be bothered, plus, it would be really embarrassing going back just to tell her you were too nervous to walk into a room. "Suck it up (Y/n), don't be stupid" you muttered to yourself, shaking your head to clear it. You hesitated a moment, fixing your beanie once more and looking down at your plaid and leggings combo to see if you looked scruffy. You had no mirror, you should have packed a mirror! You caught yourself rambling in your head again before it was too late and turned the handle, throwing yourself into the room by accident.

Landing on something. Soft. That groaned and then swore under it's breath. No wait...HIS breath.

Well shit.

You scrambled up from the floor, pulling the man up with you, apologizing repeatedly and bowing a whole 90 degrees before looking up sheepishly, cursing yourself but being so clumsy, why now? UGH. The unlucky crash pillow looked at you weirdly for a moment (still visibly winded from the fall) before giving you a blank glare and turned away without saying anything. Delightful. You turned to the rest of the room who had stopped their early morning practice to stop and stare at you, you bowed again and introduced yourself, 

"Hello! Sorry about before. My name is (Y/n) and I'm your new assistant choreographer and clothes designer. I am honoured to work with you and here to work really hard so please take good care of me." 

You bowed again after reciting the greeting in your best Korean (you couldn't afford another slip up *no pun intended*and you were still beating yourself senseless in your head). The members all looked to their choreographer who you recognised instantly; he was the one who had interviewed and auditioned you to work with Big Hit. He had been impressed with your ideas for group work and was really nice. You didn't know he choreographed BTS though. You fangirled slightly at the fact you got to work with him (internally of course) before bowing at him too. During this time, you realised, the seven members had stood in front of you to introduce themselves. You finally took them all in, putting names to faces before they did it for you but you said nothing, letting them speak.

Rap Monster went first, eyes serious, but smiling enough that you could just see his dimples," Hello, I'm the leader and rapper, Rap Monster or Kim Namjoon. Let's work hard."

The rest of the members followed:

"Hello! I'm Seokjin or Jin. I'm the oldest and visual, I'm also a singer." He smiled sweetly at you and did a little wave, squinting his eyes.

"Hi! I'm your hope! I'm J-Hope! Or Hoseok. I'm the choreo leader and rapper!" J-Hope jumped up and smiled brightly.

"I'm the group's hottie singer and dancer Jimin!" He winked at you and you smiled slightly but not enough to give him any satisfaction.

"Hello! I'm V!" Taehyung waved with both hand before hugging you, taking you aback slightly but you went with it because no one seemed to care.

"Hello Noona. I am the maknae Jungkook, it's nice to meet you." He said this quietly after bowing to you respectfully, noticing that you were older than him.

The last one was Suga. The one you fell on. You didn't meet his eyes and he sighed before introducing himself,

"Hey I'm Suga. Rapper. Producer. You need to lose some weight by the way."

He said this so deadpan that all you could do is raise an eyebrow. Rap monster went to apologise, "He hasn't had his coffee yet, he's not always like this," But you waved it off before turning back to the smirking man," Well I think you need to work out more if a girl like me can knock you down without even trying." You responded, equally deadpan. Challenging him. You hadn't had your coffee either.

The two of you stood there face to face for a second while the room held it's breath. After what felt like ages of glaring, Suga stuck out his hand, "Min Yoongi, nice to meet you." You shook it, not leaving his gaze, "(Y/n), likewise." you said before firmly shaking his hand and striding away to where the choreographer was sitting and standing next to him, everyone else but Suga watched you walk away, dumbfounded at both Suga's rudeness and your boldness. The man himself smiled slightly and went back to where his stuff was and pulled out a bottle of water, acting as if nothing had happened. 

The choreographer broke out of the stupor first and called for them to practice a section of the dance they were just working on and played the music on a loop; you watched them intently while the choreographer explained you the ropes and the systems you had to go through. You were only half listening though, you were too busy watching the guy with the bandanna on, smiling at his determination to get the moves right and chuckling whenever he got something wrong. He seemed cool, could take a joke and seemed to rely on coffee as much as you did.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." You thought to yourself before cringing internally at the cliché thought alone and finally tuning in to what the choreographer had to say about the job


	4. Late Nights and Hard Workers

Author's POV:

Leaning against your knees for a second, you took deep, even breaths, allowing your heart to return to it's normal pace. Looking up at yourself at the mirror opposite, you noticed the sweat running down your face and the sweat patches spreading across your camisole. Eww.

You cringed slightly, still breathing deeply, rubbing your side to attempt to rid yourself if the killer stitch; you had been practising this one dance you had made for the boys all day since the morning and you were striving for perfection, even at ten o'clock at night. The problem with choreographing a group was the fact that you had to know what everyone was doing at once, how they would make shapes and move as a unit, you also had to take into consideration that not everyone could dance at J-Hope's standard.

You had made sure that each and every one of the boys has their own moment at the front (that did not last just one line) and had tried to make it as original and complex as you could so it wouldn't be the end of the world if you had to cut back on parts of it. Choreo-nim had some co-workers to stand in for the boys when he had some ideas for shapes, but you hadn't been given that, plus, he knew the boy's style much more than you did so you just observed carefully at each and every dance practice and stood in for every one of BTS, filming each part separately to play back to Choreo-nim when you showed your ideas.

You had just started Jimin's part (the last one you had to do and film) and it was going well, you had decided to test his flexibility once more and try and incorporate a no-hands cartwheel, but after doing six other routines over and over until they were flawless and in sync, you kept slipping up and missing the cue or had to put at least one hand down for stability. You had to admit, you were frickin exhausted.

You hit the pause button on the blaring stereo heavily, now completely convinced you could sing the song all the way through in both English and Korean by now, even the raps, you reached down for a towel and wiped it over your damp face sighing at yourself. You wanted to finish this today but that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon, so instead, you sat down and rested your head back against the cool lockers behind you, relishing their cold touch, "I can start again after an hour or so" you thought to yourself tiredly before drifting off to sleep where you sat.

***

Yoongie's POV:

I had been working on this one song all day in the dark producing studio, oblivious to the world and all the morons outside, happy to be left in peace. Usually I would be sleeping but the chord progression and the flow of the song wasn't, in my words, swag enough and had been bothering me. Rapmon offered to help but I declined. I prefer to work alone sometimes anyway.

After a few hours of hard work I stretched and rubbed my eyes, trying to focus on the computer screen in front of me and get back to it but I ended up just looking at the screen blankly, my eyes not really allowing me to process what was on the bright monitor at all, "Break time then," I thought to myself, saving my work and removing my headphones. I got up from the chair and paused, hearing a deep, quiet blaring noise from outside, checking my phone for the time I raised my eyebrows at the idea of someone working so late into the night. Ironic. Following the sound, I walked slowly down the deserted, dimly lit corridors of the Big Hit building before stopping outside a dance practice studio door; the song was now loud enough to separate the base tones and I realised it was our latest song being played, I smiled a little at the realisation.

Suddenly the music stopped.

I stood outside the door for a few minutes, debating with myself whether or not I should see who it was, one of the boys? Choero-nim? Soon, my curiosity got the better of me and I opened the door slowly, so not to disturb, but nobody was there. I looked through the door before entering the room and turning to face the wall of mirrors in front of me, I adjusted my beanie and wandered absent-mindedly to myself who had been playing the music before noticing a movement out of the corner of my eye, reflected in the walls of mirrors.

I turned around slowly.

To be confronted by the sight of Y/n, propped up against the lockers. After looking carefully, I realised she was sleeping; her mouth hung slightly open and her eyelids moved as if she was dreaming. I WASN'T STARING....just....observing. I noticed her flushed cheeks and rising and falling chest, how her hair fell over her eye and I itched to move it behind her ear, how she quietly and softly snored a little (not loud and annoying like Namjoon and Jimin), I noticed how she was dressed up in gym clothes and, looking around the room, saw a camera with a laptop hooked up to it with videos of her on. I didn't press play though, I didn't want to risk waking her. Looking back and edging closer, I saw her forehead furrow slightly, as if she were annoyed with something.

Cute.

Wait. NO. NOT CUTE. NO YOONGI. Get your fucking head in the right place man!

Even though I was arguing with myself in my head, I realised I was now sitting directly in front of her, leaning in slightly to watch. I don't know why. She just....fascinated me.

She always watched carefully, was open to criticism, was always on the right page and organised. But at the same time, was sassy, smart and stubborn. I looked out for her constantly without trying, or even, meaning to and it frickin confused me. Scared me. I wanted to get to know her, to know her more than the other guys and I didn't even know why. I sighed and I watched her mumble and move slightly in her slumber, her face directly in front of mine, her hair moved slightly because of my breath. I swallowed hard and held my breath, eyes wide. I began to lean back when the worst happened...

Y/n's eyes shot open. I was just inches away from her face. Our eyes met for a second before she screamed.

Fuck.

Then she slapped me.

***

Your POV:

My eyes opened quickly after feeling air on my face. It took a second for my eyes to focus and as soon as they did, I jumped slightly and screamed. Some pervert was all up in my business and WATCHING ME SLEEP. Oh no I can't have that.

So I slapped him. HARD.

I watched as the man fell to the side due to the sheer force, my hand hurt but I didn't care, I was't really properly awake and was actually surprised that I acted so fast (considering I was usually so bad in the mornings).

Standing up, I looked at the man in the beanie holding his face and swearing under his breath while rubbing his cheek. He looked up and met my gaze once more, I was about to lecture him on watching a woman sleep, then I realised...

It was Yoongi.

So I crouched down again, facing him directly and we looked at each other for half a second.

Then I slapped his other cheek. HARDER.

"YAH! STOP THAT WILL YOU!" He screamed, moving back to avoid another swipe and rubbing his pink cheek tenderly.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING!!???" I screamed back, standing up again and rubbing my hands to stop the throbbing. 

Yoongi shrugged from where he still sat on the floor, "I dunno, I walked in here to see where all the loud noise was coming from and then you were there and...yanno.... I was....You looked.....And then....aish...," I was looking down at him with my arms crossed over my chest, tapping my foot impatiently, he then said," You had something on your face." Yoongi looked up at me, determined look on his face, "Yeah....You had something on your face so I tried to get it off and then you woke up and FUCKING HIT ME!"

I looked at him for a second, weighing up the possibilities before giving in. Yoongi was often up late and the music was pretty loud, and I have been jumping around all day in a room that hasn't been thoroughly cleaned yet so....

"Sorry." I said. Sorry wasn't something I usually said but I did hit him. Twice. So maybe it was called for. "I was shocked, that's all." I reached my hand out to pull Suga up from the floor, the man in question looked at my hand for a long moment and, just before I was about to pull away in annoyance, he grabbed it and yanked himself up, ending up standing waaaayyyy too close to me. We stood there for a second, staring at each other. He was so close. I could see how his tired eyes shone a little and how his lips were tinted pink when he stuck his tongue out to moisten them. I turned away first, using the excuse of my laptop and camera to break the little staring contest we were having, hiding the fact my face went a little too hot for my liking , I'm not sure why, maybe because of my dance practice earlier....

DANCE PRACTICE!

My eyes widened when I saw the time in the corner of the screen, nearly twelve, and I still had to do Jimin's part! I turned back to face Suga who was looking at me with a strange dazed look in his eyes, maybe embarrassment too, " I have to finish something for the new choreography," I said in a way that ( I hoped) would make him realise that he wasn't needed anymore and should leave me alone.....but no. Snapping out of his dreamland ( he must have been really tired) he shrugged his shoulders and went to sit with his back against the mirrors; he looked at me for a while before gesturing to me with his hands and saying, " Well? Go on."

I stood there incredulous. Frozen. "Don't you have any work to do?" I asked, he didn't even hesitate, "Nope."

***

Yoongi's POV:

Okay that was a lie. I really did have some stuff to finish, but for some reason, my mouth said, "Nope," and my shoulders shrugged and Y/n looked at me annoyed, rolling her eyes and placing a hand on here hip, clearly waiting for me to give up; I nearly did, but, as I was about to get up, she sighed and turned to press play on her phone again.

I'd never seen her dance properly before, she was always watching. I never doubted she could though, Choreo-nim wouldn't have hired her otherwise but....What I saw what amazing. Her movements were so smooth and crisp and fitted the song so well, I could tell that she was pretending that there were other dancers around her by the way she would interact with air, pointing at what seemed like nothing and concentrating really hard on her position on the floor .

I wondered whose part she was doing, it seemed really complex, not too hard for us to do though with practice, but as I saw her do a no-handed cart-wheel, I automatically knew it was for Jiminie. As soon as she landed she smiled, seemingly pleased with herself and I found myself smiling a little too at her smirk but I quickly covered it over; the rest of the song went smoothly, I couldn't take my eyes off her as she glided around, I didn't even register it when she finished.

She stood there panting, rosy cheeked and smug that she finished so well, I began clapping and she gave a start, obvious to the fact she forgot all about me. "That's Jimin's part right? Can you teach me mine?"

***

Your POV:

I stared at him for a second, wondering whether I should or not, it had not gone through the Choreographer yet but I actually did want to teach Yoongi...

"Fine, but you have to try hard." He smirked and stood up, walking towards the computer where I was now standing," Watch this, I filmed your part myself so you know where to stand and what to do." He watched it with a straight face and then watched it again before turning to me," Hey, you're a kind of decent dancer aren't you?" I hit his arm repeatedly," YAH! Do you want me to teach you or not?!" He chuckled at me and I found my face heat up, maybe I was still tired.

I taught him most of the dance before we took a break. We lay down on the floor panting, chests heaving and sweat dripping down our faces, we were content in a mutual silence that we shared for a while before Yoongi turned to me with a weird look on his face, as if he was deciding whether or not to say something to me. It seemed as though he had come to a decision, however, when he opened his mouth to speak," Y/n....I need to tell you something."

I looked at him curiously," What is it?"

He cleared his throat and looked away for a moment," I...lied."

My eyes narrowed,"When?"

He refused to meet my gaze at all,"WhenIsaidthatIwasclosetoyoubeacuseyouhadsomethingonyourface."

"W-what? Say it slower." He took a deep breath and swallowed," I lied to you when I... when I said that I was leaning closer to you because you had something on your face...sorry." I pause and mulled over the situation a little before asking," What were you doing then?"

He sat up," I dunno, you just looked so....." I sat up too, "So what?" I know I was messing with him a little but I was actually curious, a smile had crept onto my face as I studied his side-profile.

"Alone."

I didn't expect that. I can honestly say that I didn't expect that, but...he was right though. I don't live with anyone, don't have a pet, don't have a boyfriend or any friends that I could see easily. He was right. I still wondered though," Why were you so close to my face though?" My face went a little darker than usual when I asked this, he cringed and looked down at the floor as if it could give him an answer. I was about to brush it off and say he didn't need to answer but he said," Because I wanted to make it so you were not alone....I.... wanted to know you more. It's confusing and....I'm sorry, really."

I smiled and leaned against him slightly, not meeting his eyes, looking at the floor too,

"Thank you."


	5. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this so far.

"Again."

You only had to mutter the word once under your breath before the seven men before you stopped mid movement and started the section again, too tired to even complain. Not that they would because they would only be rewarded with a steely glare and orders to start from the top or so help you... looking back, though, the Bangtan Boys would notice that they had learnt half more than three quarters of the entire song to the finest detail in the time it would usually take to get half way with the occasional missed move or trip up. "It's all about mindset," You had said," If I tell you, we are not leaving this studio today until this section is knife-edge sharp, that is what is gonna happen."

It seemed impossible. The choreographer had loved your ideas and let you take charge for this dance and you set out to stun him. It seemed impossible and yet, you were going over the smallest details of the last few movements of the section you hadn't even planned on teaching that day; and even though it was hard and sweat was dripping down your faces and Jin was stuck on one movement, you still stopped to drink and you patiently broke down the confusing movements to a frame-by-frame version that Jin grasped quicker. It sucked that it was eleven thirty at night and all the lights in the building were off except for the one dance studio. But not one of the eight of you had mentioned going home.

The final beats of the section you were working on ended and the boys stopped to look at you, out of breath and blinking the sweat out of their eyes. They had worked so hard for so may hours, there had been some mess ups and slip ups but that was the best your eagle eyes had ever seen them dance this part. You smiled tiredly and clapped your hands, congratulating them on their work. You were met with equally tired smiles or beaming grins (mainly from the maknae line) as the feeling of victory seeped its way into their bones," Noona, do you think we could do-" You cut Jungkook off quickly, checking the time on your computer screen," Not another word Kookie, I'm mean but I'm not that mean. I need you alive tomorrow, go home. It's late."

"But-" You directed a cold stare to Taehyung who stopped in his tracks before he could say anymore,

" Home. Now." you said evenly before turning your back on him. Namjoon recognised their defeat and decided to round up the rest of the group, they begrudgingly began to leave the room before Hoseok stopped at the door and looked back at you," Do you want us to walk you back?" You turned around quickly, looking up from the newly opened tab on your laptop and shook your head," I've got to lock up and finish a few things. Don't worry though, I'll be out in about ten minutes, just go home okay?" He answered," Are you-...Okay then." He left quietly as you returned your attention back to the screen.

***

Time skip~

The cool night air blew in against Yoongi's face as he walked down the desolate road with only street lights and empty cars to keep his company. He shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and sighed deeply, looking up to see the stars wink at him from above. He couldn't sleep, (I know right?) hour upon hour of tossing and turning did nothing for him so instead, he opted to step outside to clear his head; wandering nowhere in particular but somehow finding himself in front of the Big Hit building. He contemplated turning back as he stared up at his second home until he realised that not only the reception lights were on, but their practice room's too.

"Maybe she forgot." he mumbled to himself, but the problem was, Y/n NEVER forgot. Especially important things like locking up. Suga tried the door out of curiosity and raised an eyebrow when the glass swung open, bright lights of the reception greeting him, he groaned a little at the thought that he was now in charge of locking up. Looking around, he couldn't find any keys so he headed for the next best place. The practice room.

Walking through the motion censored corridors created a path for him as he made his ascent and when he reached the frosted glass of the practice room he there was no hesitation before he entered. Yoongi spotted the keys but also spotted Y/n curled up on the keyboard of her laptop, still allowing a halo of light to hit her head. Walking closer, he saw what was on the screen; the blue of the Skype logo showing a recently ended chat with "Baby."

"Baby?" Yoongi whispered under his breath, he didn't know why but he didn't like the sound of it. Who was Baby? Was it someone from your home country? Was it a guy?WHY DID HE CARE?! He snapped out of it just in time to see Y/n stir from her slumber in a daze. He suddenly adopted the "Act casual." position as if he had never left the studio and had been leaning awkwardly against the wall with one hand and taking a selfie with the other for the past few hours. Smart Yoongi he sarcastically thought to himself as his eyes met with his new choreographer's over the top of the laptop. Y/n blinked up at him slowly and for some reason he swallowed anxiously, bringing the dumb phone down and coming up with an explanation to-

"Yoongi, why are you here?"

Hesitating until satisfied with an answer in mind he replied," Couldn't sleep. I could ask you the same thing to be honest."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, closing the Skype window down and logging off," I was talking to someone and lost track of time."

Yoongi pretended he hadn't seen the screen, hadn't been wondering, hadn't been dying to ask, to find out. Instead he shrugged and said," 'kay."  
He then turned around to leave, mind still whirring, walked to the door and stopped, turning back to see Y/n standing there with her bags, looking for something. Yoongi jingled the keys he found on the table and swung them around his finger to get her attention.

"You coming or what?"

Yeah, with the four letter word burned on the back of his mind, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to sleep well that night.


	6. Of Winding Corridors and Old Friemds

The van was full of energy. V was manically dancing in the front seat to his favourite song, Jimin and Jungkook were seeing how high they could go (Jungkook now with protruding veins in his neck and Jimin effortlessly hitting earth -shattering pitches), Jin was laughing at them in the background, Namjoon was rapping along to some random song under his breath and Hoseok was trying to play a memory game with Yoongi who was just ignoring him by looking out of the window. You were sat in the back next to Jin , sharing headphones, smiling slightly as you looked at the group of men in front of you. 

You, the Choreographer and the rest of the guys were heading to the venue of a show with some of the biggest names in the industry performing that night. You had only had the brief that morning and had called some of your friends straight away after finding out the line-up. To say you were pumped would be an understatement. You were in a great mood, you were proud that the boys had gotten so far but also for other reasons, the others had noticed your heightened mood and put it to the extra shot of coffee you had that morning.

Only Yoongi knew that you were up late again talking to "Baby." 

He hadn't been meddling (per-se) he hadn't even see you or hear you; he had just seen your tablet on one of the reception sofas (you had left earlier to make a call to some friends apparently). The screen was turned on and any one of the kids could have taken it to mess with it at any time, so he decided to do you a favour by taking it out of harms way. He saw the Skype icon blinking up at him and before he could think about what he was doing, pressed it. The screen read:

Call with Baby ended 01:23 am - Duration- 2hrs 46mins.

There wasn't a profile picture or anything, no information in the profile, or other friends like that on your list. His eye twitched slightly but he quickly pressed the home button to send the tablet back to the original page, just as you came back. He handed you the tablet and muttered the reason he had it, watching your confusion turn into amusement and your eyes turn into crescents as you chuckled and thanked him. He had nodded and walked away, mind still whirring.

It was still whirring as he watched the landscape fly by from inside the loud car.

***

"Not long now guys." Choreo-nim said from the front of the van and the atmosphere suddenly became serious. Suga had somewhat snapped out of his daze and began lines-bashing with Hobie the vocalists were doing a big warm-up (Jimins's leg bouncing with the nerves slightly) RapMon was talking through changes with the choreographer to make sure everything would run smoothly, the music in the background cutting through the atmosphere like warm butter. Jin turned to you,

"Y/n-ah.." You looked up at him," Do you think..... we're ready for this? I-I mean, this is one of the biggest things we've done-"

"Will you try your hardest?" You interrupted him without your face changing at all,

"Y-Yeah! Of course! For us and ARMY's." His eyes hardened with determination, you smiled widely,

"Then you are more than ready." You looked around the van where the others had stopped what you are doing to listen in, the youngest's eyes showing most of the the nerves that everyone else must be feeling,

"I mean it you guys," You said rummaging around Jungkook's bag,

"You have worked really hard. You now the dance off the backs of your hands, there are hundreds of ARMY's there who love and support you and you are great!" You found what you were looking for, a toothbrush and toothpaste that the Maknae always keeps with him (he always ended up brushing his teeth to ease his nerves) he took it with a quiet "Thank you," flashing one of his cute smiles, you returned it before turning back to the rest of the van,

"DON'T EFF THIS UP! YA HEAR ME?!"

After a second of silence, a chorus of " Yeah's"" and "Fighting's!" flew back at you and you sat back smiling, satisfied.

You had learnt so much about each other over the months and had become really close as friends: 

Jhope had taken to brainstorming choreo ideas over the phone at random points of the day (or night) but you didn't mind, you were also the only one he trusted not to poke his eye out when putting in contacts. 

Jungkook had been scared of you at first (like he is with all girls) but as soon as you mentioned pranking Jimin, you had become partners in crime, Hoseok and Jimin also joined the two of you when you got bored and decided to learn a random girl group dance. You also looked out for him at times like these and had to keep reminding yourself how young he was.

Namjoon constantly practised English with you, he asked for the meaning of certain song lyrics that he liked and used the language to slip random jokes to you at random times in your native language, successfully making it seam as if you were laughing for no apparent reason in the eyes of the others. 

Taehyung was the one who pulled you in first and was now an equivalent to a younger brother to you, along with Jungkook and Jimin (even though he still didn't call you Noona because "You aren't Korean so it doesn't count!"), he also had a similar taste in music as you did and most of his Dubsmash videos now contained you in the background or up front next to him.

Jimin is an adorable cinnamon roll who tries to be cool. You called him out straight away by cuddling him at random points of the day whenever he seemed stressed or too serious about nothing at all, it wasn't professional but you didn't care. You constantly pushed him to try and expand his gymnast skills while keeping healthy and eating properly, he realised that, after the amount of times you had asked if he had eaten, he wouldn't escape your cold eagle stare and now never missed a meal. 

You challenged Jin to an eating contest one time and the two of you became close after that. 

Suga and you had never really seen eye-to-eye, mainly because you were so similar, but after the late nights and random talks, he held a special place in your heart. You didn't really understand why you acted as you did when you were alone with him but you appreciated him as a person, rapper, producer and member of the group. The two of you had a kind of weird bond that always led to you always calling into his studio at the end of the day to make sure he wasn't working too hard without breaks and him always turning up just as you finished editing to walk you home. It was a strange system but you weren't complaining.

In response, all the boys now knew that you didn't do early mornings, ESPECIALLY without coffee and to avoid you if they caught you on an early morning prowl for an open Starbucks. They knew how you were a stubborn perfectionist and so didn't need to be told twice to restart if they got something, even one step, wrong. They knew that, even though you were slightly scary, you were also really nice and caring, always willing to listen to ideas or help out with anything, even if you were busy. They really appreciated you and a choreographer, designer and friend/older sister. ARMY found out about you relatively early on, and while some were haters, the majority were really cool with a female choreographer working with their favourite group. You were good at what you did and you knew it, you weren't going to be put down by any bitchy comments anyway.

As the van stopped, you snapped out of your reverie. Pulling out the staff tag given to you in the brief, you put it on and waited until the boys got out of the car and onto the pavement full of waiting paparazzi and fans alike. A flood of screams and shouts washed into the car and you chuckled at the sound, basking in the pride that you felt for the group. You waited until the boys were half way up the steps before getting out of the side facing the road, along with the other staff members from neighbouring vehicles; before the valet could go and park the van, you did a sweep of the seats inside, checking for any dropped items or passes that would cause any trouble later on in the future. 

But of course there was!

On the seat previously occupied by the oldest rapper lay Yoongi's headphones. If this was anyone else this would be fine, you could leave the cursed things in the car until the end of the day, but ooohhhh no! It just had to be the headphones of the guy who goes nowhere without them! With a huff you grabbed the devices and went to follow the boys inside along with the rest of BTS's entourage. At the entrance you grabbed Choreo-nim and asked for him to take notes at the staff meeting while you delivered the 'package', the man looked at the headphones and back up at you knowingly,

"Do you know the way? You can get lost without a map or experience, 'sure you don't want an escort or something?" you shrugged off his question with confidence,

"I have natural skills of navigation!" You replied with a wink before taking off in a completely random direction to find the boys.

***

Saying you were lost would be an understatement. Not that you would admit it of course.

The lack of staff in the area due to the meeting meant that only clueless idols and their security were milling around. You swore that you had been past MAMAMOO's dressing room at least twice before and Hwa Sa was now observing you from the door with a raised eyebrow, "Unnie, you look a little lost."

"Don't worry, I'm not." You defended, trying to keep the determined look on your face," I just made a wrong turn somewhere." And without asking for any directions you left the way you had come, maybe if you just-

"Y/n-ah?!"

You turned quickly at the familiar voice,"Jongin?!"you felt a pair of hands grab your waist as the taller spun you around, you laughed at the childishness and joy you felt after not seeing him for so long but you soon became dizzy and begged to be put down. Placing you on the floor, Kai sat back on his heels and took you all in with a smirk still on his face, eyes alight,

 

"How've you been? I didn't know you would be be here! I need to tell the hyungs!" before you could answer any of his questions he grabbed your wrist and started running down the winding corridors, dragging you behind him. As he went, you answered some of his questions, how you were Big Hit now and how you'd been working around the area recently. You also asked him questions of your own like how his dogs were and were the boys behaving, he laughed and replied how things have been fine but boring without you there. You smiled sadly, reminiscing about your time with the group.

You had worked at SM as an intern, collaborating with artists like EXO, F(x) and SHINEE. It had been a great start to your journey and you still kept in contact with a few people who you had become especially close with. You left after about a year and the day was full of tearful goodbyes but you were glad to be moving forward with your career

You had stopped in front of EXO's dressing room in the middle of the SM section right in front of a colour-coded map of the area.

A MAP. A MAP THAT APPEARED NEXT TO NEARLY EVERY DOOR IN THE BUILDING.

Inwardly beating yourself up, you searched the plan and found BTS's room, committing it to memory, before joining Jongin inside; you supposed that you could just spend a few minutes there and then go back to finding your actual destination. All the heads inside looked up at the new addition to the room, a few did a double-take and other just stared for a moment before a wave of greetings and "Y/n-ah!"s swept the room. In no time you were surrounded by noise and hugs and questions,

"Y/a-ah! I swear you've grown taller since I've last seen you!" Chanyeol boomed while ruffling you hair, you hit his hand away playfully,

"Really Yeol? Maybe your big head is finally starting to weigh you down so much that you're shrinking." You were met with a mock-hurt expression in return and you cooed at his pout before turning to hi-five a waiting Chen who was laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes. Sehun tapped you on the shoulder, "Y/n-ah, why didn't you tell us that you were coming?" you looked confused for a moment, " I did." 

Baekhyun squinted his eyes judgementally and replied," No you didn't."

"I did! I called Lay this morning and told him." The whole room turned to look at the unsuspecting unicorn sitting casually on the sofa, the only one not surprised to see you there, he did a little wave but noticed that the looks weren't friendly. "What?"

"You knew and you didn't tell us??!!" Chanyeol cried while diving at the elder,

"You told LAY??!!" Jongin said as he turned on you dramatically,

"I though I was your favourite." you heard Kyungsoo mutter darkly. 

You didn't know what to do or say, you kind of stood there dumbfounded, looking to Suho with distress in your eyes. The man clearly caught on because he tried to break everyone up,

"Okay guys! Let's just leave it here, Y/n got a lot to do so we should just-" he said, only to be ignored (again) and interrupted (again),

"Oh THERE you are!" two voices called out from the door, you turned away from the sulking leader to reveal Amber and Minho beaming at you, Amber spoke up," Sorry! I only just got your text 'cus my phone was off." Minho joined in," And Teamin only just told me."

"WHAT!?" An incredulous Jongin cried,"TEAMIN KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!?" and with that he stormed off to kill his best friend, Amber laughed histerically at the sight and pushed Minho to follow him. You joined her at the door as Minho left to find out if his friend could still perform later on or had tragically died at the hands of his dongsaeng. 

Waving to the EXO boys, promising to meet up before the end of the day, you travelled back down the corridors, finally gaining some bearings on where you were. You and the F(x) member chatted happily until you reached a sort of idol cafeteria, it was full of the groups that would be performing later on in the day and some more people that you knew, idols and choreographers alike. The two of you met up with a friend you knew through Amber, Jackson, and had a hilarious conversation with him before finally swapping numbers and dropping Amber off with him, you travelled through the large room hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the Bangtan Boys but no luck. 

Man you were bad at this.

You tuned back to leave but collided ,once again, with a body (wow your coordination was really off that day). Looking up you met eyes with B.A.P's Yongguk, his eyes creating crescents as soon as they met yours and his white teeth poked out through his lips,"Y/n! It's been ages!" You smiled and took a step back bowing, you had worked with TS one summer and helped the costume department for a short while while nearing the end of College, it had been ages but you and he had become close when shooting for Warrior years ago. You had to admit, you preferred him with black hair than blond (the whole 'entire group go platinum thing' had ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with you by the way before you start to feel guilty),

"What brings you back to the industry?"

"Oh, I never left. I was just working elsewhere." He clutched at his heart in mock distress, "I'm hurt you didn't stay, you've grown loads and I bet you are even better at your job now." You blushed slightly but playfully hit his side, he was always a flirt but he was like this to everyone to be honest, you put on the cockiest smile you could muster,

"You know I'm good, probably too good for the likes of you," You poked his chest," Mister," He leant down to meet your eye level," Is that so?" He smirked and winked, you decided to try and win his little bet with a staring contest, urging the other to blink as his smile grew into one rivalling a Cheshire cat. A small crowd of your friends soon gathering around, including some of the Exo and Shinee members, Jackson and Amber who must have been bored and came over to see what was going on.

"Yah. Where were you?"

***

Suga had gone into the dressing room searching his pockets for his earphones, no luck. He thought back to when he had them last and remembered having them in the car, but he was too lazy to get them now, Maybe Y/n would get them? He thought to himself absent-mindedly before stealing JHope's, cringing at the lower quality of bass, but what could he do?

After getting settled in the dressing room and running through the show layout for what felt like a couple dozen times, the group soon got bored of waiting for Y/n and the rest of the designers and listened to Jin's idea of going to check out the cafeteria to see what food there was. At first, Yoongi didn't want to go because the sofa in the back corner seemed really comfy and really inviting but Jimin grabbed him and as soon as he knew it he was standing in a crowded dinner hall. He checked his watch, they had gotten in nearly two hours ago, the staff meetings don't usually last that long right? Where was Y/n? He didn't really know why he was thinking these things, maybe he was hungry. With that thought he gestured for everyone to follow him to the buffet area.

"Hyung," Jimin piped up," Isn't that Y/n over there? What's she-"

To most of the boys, it looked like a large guy was looming Y/n in a menacing way, to Yoongi, the way his face was level with hers, it seemed more like he was going in for a kiss. He saw red for a second but brushed it off and put his clenched, clammy hands in his pockets while going to approach the two, realising a little too late that a small crowd of people had gathered, supposedly cheering the guy on.

Yoongi didn't care who they were. He didn't care how old they were or how experienced and famous they were, but in his head there was a line. He didn't know what it signified but this definitely overstepped it.

"Yah." He said, trying to control his voice and not look at anyone but Y/n," Where were you?"

Y/n didn't respond, she must have not heard him, so he reached out and turned her around using her wrist, praying that his hands were dry by now. The look on her face was of surprise and what happened next was just so fast.

***

You felt yourself being turned around to meet Yoongi, only to be pulled quickly back to Yongguk so your back was against his front,

"Hey," Yongguk muttered to the smaller man," What do you think you're doing? Don't go grabbing random people like that and don't talk to Y/n like that either." 

You were speechless, you didn't know what to do, in your hand still held Yoongi's headphones but you couldn't get them to him. Oh wait, Yongguk was holding your arms.

All of a sudden, as if a switch had been flicked the two groups of friends, old and new lined up until they were face to face.

RapMon and Jackson stood chest to chest, Namjoon looking down on the smirking Chinese who muttered something about friendship is best served cold or something as the taller just smirked and said something in Chinese that sounded like a quote from an advert you heard somewhere.

Both Jimin and Jungkook had both taken on taller men than themselves, Jimin against Taemin and Kookie against Jongin. It seemed fitting that two best friend dancers would be facing off against two best friend dancers in a strange way, though, and they had thrown away their fear of being younger and less experienced by the two demi-gods in front of them.

JHope glared playfully up at EXOs happy virus, Chanyeol, who chuckled darkly as he adjusted his cap stupidly, while the weirdos, V and Amber, had their foreheads practically glued to each other, daring the other to swing first. The quiet but deadly Jin and Lay duo, crossed their arms and glared at each other like the mothers they are over no man's land while Yoongi was still scowling up at your temporary captor.

Even though the whole thing was stupid, you had to admit... this was kind of hot.

You finally found your voice in all of the commotion,

"G-guys? Guys? GUYS FUCKING STOP IT!" Finally, you had everyone's attention, you wriggled out of Yongguk's hands and gestured dramatically to the younger group in front of you," This is the group I am working with now! I was looking for them the whole time but got caught up," You pointed at the group behind you," by you lot." You turned the closest friend,

"And to be honest: Jackson, you already know RapMon, you've been to the studio and seen me there," The Chinese uttered a quiet," I know.." you looked at him incredulously but you weren't really that surprised that he wanted to get into a scuffle.

"Jongin, I already told you I was working with BigHit, Teamin, I told you over the phone when you asked who the next 'lucky guys' were. Amber, you're no better than the idiot gymnast over their." At your comment, you were met with a couple of quiet, offended," Hey!"s, you turned back to Chanyeol and Lay and paused, looking up at them," You don't even know what's gong on, do you?" Chanyeol gaped before shaking his head admittedly and Lay snapped out of his daze with a small,"Wut?", you sighed and turned to look back up at a stunned Yongguk," And who are you to tell people how to treat me? Just a minute ago, y'all were all up in my grill trying to challenge me to a random flirtatious staring contest. Who the fuck does that??."

Having finished with the older side of the group, you turned back to BTS, exasperated," Guys, what the hell?" Your glare wasn't met by anyone but Yoongi who met your gaze and held it for a second, a soft, apologetic look in his dark eyes, before slowly taking the headphones from your hand and bowing low to the other side of the group, muttering a low "Sorry," to them and a ," Thanks," In your direction, before going off to get some coffee. The rest of the boys all bowed too and you looked on as the other half did the same,

Chanyeol leaned over to mutter Lay," She hasn't changed a bit right?" with a small smile on his face, allowing his dimple to show, the elder nodded his head in agreement. With that, you told the others that you would meet up again before following the other guys to the queue for the food. God, you were starving.

Tonight was going to be a long, hectic night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me so far! Love you all! This is a huge chapter (for me at least) so excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Stay tuned x


	7. "Baby"

As soon as you all made it through the door, you each collapsed on the nearest available surface; while five of you squeezed onto the sofa, one fell head-first onto a bean-bag, another sat heavily on the coffee table while the last settled for the cool wooden floor the apartment offered. 

Collectively, you all let out a sigh of relief and closed your eyes, finally relaxing.

Promotions were over. The huge concert was a booming success. There was no crippling choreography to create or learn, no deep baselines to fry your brains, no camera people sticking their devices in your faces. No schedule.

Well… for at least another week.

Then it starts again, another album, another concept, choreo, costumes-

Oh yeah. You are supposed to be submitting the next concept’s designs to the head designer in a couple of days. It appears some work is never finished. You groaned low in your throat, begrudgingly opening your eyes. You limply waved your arms about before finding purchase on the back of the sofa and the back of Jin’s shoulder, bracing yourself before lifting off, mumbling about swatches and colour wheels under your breath. The eldest member hardly noticed the added weight on his shoulder but did notice your absence from his side, his eyes followed your figure as you stumbled, dazed, past Jimin on the coffee table and over Namjoon’s legs to you bag, dropped carelessly by the front door.

You rummaged around your bag, pulling out your laptop and notebook, before swinging around and retracing your journey to fall back down and land next to Jin. By now, the entire room had noticed your movements and were looking at you in tired confusion. You reached forward and nudged Jimin off the table, leaving him to sit on Taehyung’s back so the bean-bag held the two of them.

You opened your placed your laptop where Jimin had previously been sat and logged on, flicking through your notebook while you waited for the screen to load. The BTS members were still looking at you in silence, unsure of what to do or whether to stop you.

The screen lit up and you opened up a document full of illustrations and annotations in a font too small to comprehend, by now you were in a working mode. You pulled out a pen from your hair and began writing in your notebook (which was also full of sketches and material swatches) the white-light of the screen lit up your face, highlighting the lines in-between your brows and the deep shadows under your eyes. You tapped your lip with the pen in your hand a few times before clicking to open a new tab.

“Noona.” The quiet, tired word from the Maknae was brushed off before it reached your ears as you clicked on the first result on the page,

“Noona, it’s late.” The call from Jungkook was more determined and on edge at being ignored, your eyes narrowed slightly and your fingers seemed to pause over the keyboard, sparking hope in the member’s eyes before you began writing once more, leading to Jimin to sigh in exasperation in the background,

“It’s really late, you need to rest now Y/n.” The soft voice of Jin drifted to your ears, you hardly heard him though.

By this time, Yoongi, who had been dozing (quite happily) before your movements woke him up, had raised himself from Kookie’s lap and mad his way quietly around the coffee table until he was facing you,

“Hey Namjoon Oppa,” you spoke for the first time, the aforementioned didn’t answer, instead, he looked at the standing rapper and nodded slightly,” Do you think this theme works wi-“

Before you had finished your sentence, Yoongi had slammed down your laptop screen, causing you to jump slightly and grip your pen so tight it could snap, you didn’t look up though. You shook yourself off and reached forward to open your screen again, only to have it pushed down by Jungkook. This time you looked.

“Jungkook. Please let go.”

The tired eyes of the Maknae stayed determined as he made no move to let go of the screen.

“Noona, it’s late. We’ve finished for now.” You met his eyes with a glare and his pupils trembled but in the end, he didn’t budge, you sighed, 

“You may be finished, but I’m not. I’ve still got to hand in loads of work for the next concept. If I do most of it now, it won’t be so stressful later.” You held the gaze of the youngest member before giving up, instead, you went to write in your book only to see that it was no longer in your lap and now in the hands of Suga.

“Then why don’t you just not do it?”

Your eyebrows furrowed even further at the words of the blond rapper,” What?”

“Just don’t do this costume design shit.” Your teeth clenched in anger,

“I just happen to enjoy doing this ‘costume design shit’ Yoongi! I applied to do it, and I don’t go back on what I’d said I’d do.”

“Well it’s clearly difficult to be a choreographer and designer at the same time! Just drop it already.”

“Are you saying I’m incapable of doing both?!” You asked, fists tight, Namjoon jumped in before Suga said something stupid,

“No Y/n! He didn’t mean it like that at all.” He interjected raising a hand to stop the other rapper from interrupting him,

” We just know that you’ve been stressed enough as it is being an amazing choreographer, you’ve put in so many hours and it would kill you to add designing on top of that.” 

You felt a hand on your back and you turned to look at Hoseok,” You’ve worked just as hard as we have, sometimes harder. Just rest now ok?”

“But I want to, I want my ideas to get out there, I want to help you guys succeed. You all work so hard, I do a fraction of what you guys do Hobie.” You say back to the man beside you,

“I cannot begin to imagine how long you have worked towards one goal. Me doing this extra thing for you guys is nothing in comparison. Plus, this isn’t the first time I’ve done multiple jobs, I mean, at SM I did security as well as design. I’m used to it.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t make it healthy.” Yoongi said lowly, you went to protest but he carried on,

“Nearly every day you are the last to leave the building, we’ve even gone back to get things late at night from the studio and we still find you there. You’re always the first one in the studio, regardless of how early we wake up and although you always seem chipper, that extra shot of coffee is only going to keep you going for so long.”

He leant over the table so he was face to face with you,

“Now, I ain’t no health specialist but I know that this,” he held up your notebook,” is not gonna help in the slightest, even if it is your most favourite job in the world.”

“We have loads of designers Y/n. To be honest we can afford to hire more now that the company has more money being pumped into it.” Jin spoke up,” If you want your ideas to be seen, just put your whole heart into choreographing, you can always give ideas to the designers if you have free time.”

“Yeah Noona,” Taehyung groaned from beneath Jimin,” It’s not just about us. Work for you and you alone. BTS is more than just the seven of us.”

You were quiet. You didn’t know what to do; you loved designing and creating but taking this larger role in choreography was putting pressure on you, you wanted the best for the boys. No one wanted a crappy choreographer or choreography and you understood that so all the designing work had been left for the weekends and early mornings, admittedly affecting the final outcome of your work.

“So what are you gonna do?” Namjoon’s deeper voice cut through your thoughts and you looked up from your hands, mulling over the question for a few moments, leaving the room full of bated breath,

“I’ll think about it.” You muttered, almost at a whisper but they heard; Hobie pulled you in for a hug and you found yourself laughing into his chest at how light you felt. It was brilliant.

“We should watch a movie on this since Namjoon-hyung broke the TV……. Again.” Jimin took your laptop from the youngest’s hands and put it back in front of you to unlock. You let go of Hoseok and typed in your password,

“Is your password seriously JONG1NSUCKS&TA3M1NRULZ93?” J-Hope asked from over your shoulder with a raised eyebrow,

“Well not anymore,” you moaned, scowling at him,” Taemin changed it ages ago and I haven’t bothered to make another one. Now, thanks to you, I’ve got to come up with a new one.” Jungkook gasped and covered his mouth,

“Noona! Do you have racy stuff on your laptop?!” You grabbed a cushion and threw one at him and a couple more at the 95 liners who were giggling, you turned back to look at the screen which was displaying your work from earlier, you paused for a moment, biting your lip before pressing the red cross at the top-right of the screen, ignoring the soft smiles of the boys around you.

“I’ll go get some popcorn,” Jin piped up and left for the kitchen, Namjoon tailing him; Suga took the opportunity and stole eldest’s previous seat next to you. When Jin returned with popcorn and drinks in tow, he raised his eyebrow but the rapper shrugged and stated,

” Move your feet, lose your seat.” You chuckled and settled back to watch the film.

“Noona, you didn’t answer my question.” The curious boys piped up again, shielding their faces from the pillow avalanche directed at them.

***

 

They had all fallen asleep at some point during the film; Jimin had ended his torture towards V and was now lying next to him snugly on the beanbag instead on top of him. RapMon and Jin were leaning against each other with their backs against the front of the sofa, Jungkook had found himself upside-down on the couch but had somehow made it comfortable enough to snooze. You had your head against Jhope’s chest and your feet curled up on Yoongi’s lap, breathing evenly in time with everyone else, occasionally shifting your legs slightly to get more comfortable.

You had all really grown close over the months.

After one of your more determined kicks, Yoongi’s eyes shot open as he stifled a groan, he reached down to slowly remove your feet from his abdomen, stopping a few times when it seemed that you might wake up, while he waited for the pain to subside, he rubbed his stomach and surveyed the scene in front of him, smiling a little. It always made him feel happy but sad when promotion was over.

He noticed the laptop’s bright screen still rolling the credits on the table in front of him, he tutted at the wasted energy and reached forward to close the lid when the image changed to the Skype icon with a familiar name glaring up at him.

Now there was one of two things that he could do:

1) Close the laptop down- Y/n was asleep and this had nothing to do with him. His investigation into “Baby” would just have to wait for another day.  
2) Answer the call and find out a little about the person, he wouldn’t even have to talk to them, just see their face for a second before closing down the program.

Before he could properly decide, the Skype ringtone started blaring at full volume throughout the room and Yoongi panicked and did the first thing that came to his mind.

He pressed the ‘Answer’ button.

In the split second of sweet silence that followed, Suga paused, listening out for a sign that anyone had woken up….Nothing… He let out his breath and turned his attention back to the screen, there seemed to be a little bit of lag so he took the time and precaution to cover the web-cam with his thumb as he glared at the screen, waiting for the image to come into focus.

He found himself holding his breath.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pixels on the dim glaring screen merged to show a man, around Y/n’s age, sitting comfortably, looking at Yoongi with a smile on his face. Except it wasn’t Yoongi he wanted to look at but Y/n and the only thing separating him from that was Suga’s thumb pressed over the Webcam. 

He was handsome, well built and seemed comfortable with talking to the choreographer, he had a towel draped over his shoulder and his hair was limp over his forehead with water. Yoongi looked at the screen with a dark glint in his eye, he turned the volume down to a minimum and listened carefully as the man’s face became confused and he began calling out for the person he rang for.

“Y/n?” it was informal and sweet the way he said it and at the lack of reply, the crease in the guy’s forehead deepened. Surely this was enough? He knew who it was now. Case closed, and so should the laptop be but the rapper just looked on and analysed the screen, wrestling with himself about what this all meant. So this was Y/n’s boyfriend who she maintains a long distance relationship with. 

That’s it. That’s fine.

But something ached deep down in Yoongi’s chest that wouldn’t budge at the idea. It hurt him and finally he allowed himself to wonder why; he looked down at you, taking you all in curled up on both himself and Hoseok. He noticed with a small smile that you didn’t look stressed anymore but the shadows under your lashes still lingered and his mouth went into a line. Maybe it was because of ‘Baby’ keeping her up all night… but thinking back, it could be the practising, the late-night meetings and early morning sessions. 

He felt guilty, disgusted at himself for never really trying to stop you or make you sleep, for not noticing how exhausted you were. He- they all cared so much about you that seeing that shadow hurt him. 

Then it finally hit him. He really did care about you; probably too much because seeing this guy on the screen made his chest burn and his head pound. 

He…

He liked you. 

Like actually.

Thinking back, this had been coming for a while, all the lingering glances, looking out for each other. That time where he nearly got into a fight because he thought someone was trying to kiss you, he cringed but smiled a little at how dumb he had been for so long (something he hated to admit) he had been so oblivious to his own feelings and now this realisation just hit him like a freakin’ truck.

“Gosh, you must’ve fallen asleep again huh?” The deep voice piped up again, pulling Suga’s focus back to the screen,

” You need to slow down ok? I know you love those guys and all but you can’t kill yourself just to make their lives a little easier. Sleep well.

I love you, you know.”

With that, the screen darkened as the guy finished his message and ended the call. Yoongi continued staring at the black, debating what to do with those last words. It can’t be platonic can it? 

He growled low in his throat and fisted his hands in his hair in frustration at how unfair it was. He liked her but he can’t have her because she had someone else and he would never do anything to hurt you, even if it left him alone.

He slowly and gently removed your legs from his before finally slamming down the lid, he didn’t blink at the harsh sound, he just got up and left the dorm.

He needed some air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donn't hate me! I know it's been ages and the last thing you want is a cliff hanger but I had been debating or ages whether to carry this chapter on or just put this one up now and finish in the next couple of chapters.
> 
> Do not worry. It will happen, just give me time.
> 
> Love you and thanks for all the support.


	8. Just let me be selfish

You shivered, burying your face deeper into your pillow (aka Hoseok). You clenched your toes and shuffled. Man, were your feet cold.

You swore they had their own warm pillow to bury into (aka Yoongi’s stomach) and it hadn’t been this chilly earlier, your brows furrowed as you tried to cling onto the remaining seconds of sleep before a strong shiver forced you to, begrudgingly, open your eyes. You groaned knowing that you probably couldn’t get back to sleep now, damn Yoongi wondering off and leaving you with cold feet. Looking up from Hobie’s chest, you noticed that the door to the apartment was ajar, allowing the cool-night air to creep into the living room where you all were sleeping. At the back of your mind, you connected the dots as you looked from your cold feet to the open door.

Yoongi was a fricking ass-hole.

How dare he interrupt your sleep? You could have caught a cold, or a burglar could have come and stolen all of your signed EXO and SHINEE albums! Sure, stuff might have happened to the others too but they were big boys, they can look after their own albums.   
You sat up, rubbing your eyes angrily and cursing the rapper as you did so. As you stood up, you spotted Suga’s jacket on the arm of the sofa and stole it, smirking to yourself at the petty excuse of revenge. You stumbled blearily over to the door and went to close it but something made you stop and wonder why the door wasn’t closed and his jacket left behind. You looked up and sighed before slipping on your shoes.

***

Why is life so fucking complicated? 

Suga tugged at his hair and fell back against one of the vending machines outside of the dorm. He doesn’t do these feelings and especially do this (loving) strong liking thing. It wasn’t his style to quote the amazing singer-rapper-actor-model Kris Wu, and it wasn’t supposed to happen so quickly... right? 

Didn’t it happen quickly?

He groaned as he hit his head off the innocent machine in his frustration, watching the cloud of steam float out of his mouth and into the cold night air. “Shit, I forgot my jacket…” he cursed at himself as he buried his hands into his pockets, willing himself not to give in to the shivers that were threatening to run through his bare arms.   
He vaguely remembered leaving the door open and how your feet had been bare (and fucking sharp) against his stomach and allowed his eyes to wander towards the entrance to the apartment complex before clearing his throat and mind of all the (pointless) guilt that had found itself there. You were a big girl, you could just get up and close the door or fight off the burglars trying to take your eleven signed EXO and SHINEE albums that he totally hadn’t noticed the one time he was allowed in your room. He forced his eyes to look back into the sky; “Anyway,” he muttered,” if in doubt, I’m sure your ‘Baby’ with swoop to the rescue.” The taste in his mouth was bitter and his eyes stung from not blinking for so long or the dust in the clean night air, definitely not from the tears of defeat that were quickly building up. 

Yoongi took his quivering lip in-between his teeth and looked down at the cold pavement, allowing his fringe to drape over his eyes.

“You were too late, you oblivious idiot.” He sniffed as he watched his frustration fall from his eyes onto the floor.

“Yah! Fucktard!”

***

You yanked the zip up on (Suga’s) your jacket and raised your shoulders up to your ears as you watched the automatic doors open. The cool breeze made you yelp and shove your hands deeper in the jacket pockets, cursing Suga more and more with every passing second until you felt some coins in the deepest part of the coat. The smirk returned. 

Whistling a happy tune, you forgot about finding the idiot rapper and went to find the vending machines to spend all his money. However, your tune died when you got to the boxes of glory and saw the owner of the jacket and the money you were going to spend leaning up against the front of them, head low and hands shoved deep in his pockets. 

Shit, what if he wanted his money back? What if he stole that mars bar that was hanging precariously off the hook and could clearly drop if you kick the machine in just the right place? 

As if you were going to let that happen! With eyes on fire, you strode up to the hunched figure guarding the only path to your treasure,

“Yah! Fucktard!”

***

Yoongi seemed to freeze for a moment, even the chills that ran through his body halted when he heard your voice; eyes widening, he struggled to think of something, anything to say but drew a blank. He decided that if he stayed still long enough, maybe you’d disappear, but, to his disappointment, you remained standing in front of him, hands on hips and eyes searching for his own. He kept his eyes firmly on the ground, only moving his hand out of his pocket to hastily run his hand across his face, making it seem as though he was only rubbing his nose, not his damp cheeks. 

You spoke again,” You’re in the way you know.” After a second hesitation, Suga looked up at you, half full of confusions and half full of something else. 

“Well,” he said,” You’re in my jacket.” His voice was hoarse and sad but you put it down to the cold, you huffed, recognising the fact you had been pushed into a corner, you thought before coming up with a compromise,” Fine, if you move out of the way, I will give you your jacket back.”

Suga chuckled but stepped aside, turning to look into the box of treats. While you were trying to wrestle yourself out of the coat while holding onto the money, you heard a metallic bang and a dull thump, you looked up to see Yoongi with the infamous free Mars bar in his teeth, smirking at you through his hair. You huffed out in frustration but went and bought another one anyway, deciding that you were angry at the man for stealing both your warmth and your potential chocolate bar and so bought the most expensive sweet you could. You shivered as you handed him the big coat, he took it happily, relishing in its warmth and the look on your face as you realised what a bad mistake you had made. 

You felt your teeth chatter and you glared up from the chocolate,” You are such a jerk,” you said,” you left the door open and my feet got cold, a robber could have come-!”

“Well did one come in?” He asked, cutting off your rant,” No! So I can’t be that bad, I’m not your own personal heater but if you’re gonna whine about it,” suddenly it went dark as he threw the jacket which landed on your head,” here, he said that he didn’t want you killing yourself anyway, might as well listen to him,” he bit out before turning to walk off.  
You took the jacket off your head slowly, head whirring as you put your hands in the padded sleeves, you looked at his retreating back for a second before blurting out,” Who?”

Yoongi stopped and looked up, debating whether or not he had it in him to explain, whether he could handle being hurt more. In the end, he said,” He called again last night, seems a… pretty c-cool guy,” he willed himself to keep it together, closing his eyes at the slight stutter, he couldn’t look like an idiot and get rejected at the same time,

“You guys are really good at this long-distance thing aren’t you,” he smiled bitterly, but deep down, he was slightly content that you were happy,” I’m glad he keeps you happy, he clearly likes you a lot.” He went to walk off again but heard your voice again,

“Wait, who on earth are you talking about?”

He felt like you were mocking him, torturing him to get a reaction. Fine then. He turned to face you,

“’Baby’, your loving boyfriend who calls every week and keeps you up all night on Skype, ring any bells?” he sat on one of the steps in front of the vending machines and looked out to survey the quiet road and the amber lights of the city. Your eyebrows knit together for a moment before you opened your mouth in understanding.

“Ah! Him.”

“Yeah him. How do you forget your boyfriend? You call each other all the time.”

“’Baby’?”

“Yeah.”

“Tall-ish, good smile, idiot face?”

“….yeah… sure.”

“My younger brother?”

“Yea- what?” Yoongi’s head snapped up to look at you, his eyes wide and pink, searching for a snippet of lies or humour in your own amused look.

“But.. ‘Baby’-“

“Is because he is the baby of the family, he calls me Mama Bear.”

“…He doesn’t look young.”

“He’s only a year younger than me and he works out so I suppose he looks older.”

“So I’m not too late?”

“Anyway, how do you know about- what?”

“I’m not too late.”

“What does that even-“ Before you could even finish he was up and you were in his arms, his head resting on your shoulders.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Sharing warmth, this is my jacket after all.”

“Ah… ok.” You smiled a little at the feeling of his arms wrapped snugly against your waist and the weight of his head on your shoulder.

…

“So how long have you been stalking my Skype?” You asked, amused glint in your eye. 

“Hmmmm,” You felt the vibrations in your shoulder,” not long, I just saw his name a couple times on your screen when you were knocked out in the studio and there was this one time when I confiscated it from the other kids… he called today as well but yeah, that’s it.”

“Ah! I see,” You thought back to all of the times you had woken up to see Yoongi standing above you, looking mildly shocked at being caught and chuckled,” You weren’t… jealous by any chance?” you said, wiggling your eyebrows suggestively. 

Unlike Yoongi, you weren’t completely oblivious. You had an inkling as to why he stuck so close all the time, was always the last out, knew your favourite place to get hot chocolates and not to wake you from sleeping. Sure, all the boys knew a lot about you, you all worked together on an almost daily basis after-all. You saw each other drenched in sweat and out of breath, stressed as you were pushed to the limit but you also saw each other made up for the red carpet and celebrated together whenever there was a big win. 

You were a family now; however, you had to admit your soft spot for the rapper.   
It scared you at first when you caught yourself halting outside his studio every time you walked past, listening out to see if he was practicing, you even went to knock a couple of times when you heard sighs of frustration through the door but you never did. The feelings you got about him were never confirmed and he never made a move so you brushed it off and continued the professional relationship and that was the way you thought it would stay until the end, but now, with the feeling of his warm breath against your shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around your waist, you allowed yourself to feel them again.

“Jealous?” The muffled voice came again, you heard Yoongi sniff quietly before he raised his head so his eyes met yours, you readied yourself for a sarcastic comment, something that would make it seem as though none of this had happened,

“Yes.” He said it quietly and the look in his eyes made it seem as though he only just realised it himself. For once in your life you were lost for words, you didn’t expect that response at all, if anything, you expected him to say,” I’m only joking,” any second now, but the seconds passed and nothing else was said.  
The seconds evaporated away and you soon became very aware of how close your faces were, you allowed yourself to glance down at his lips before averting your eyes further to the floor. Just as you did, you felt the comforting hands loosen on your waist and begin to fall away.

“Who am I kidding?” You heard the gruff voice say from above you,” It’s late, your cold, let’s go inside already.”  
He turned, actually turned away, arguing internally about what would be best for you, especially as the group gets more and more popular, how you may move on to other work, how he stays up all night working and would be the worst person for romance and anything ‘lovey-dovey’. He can’t be selfish like that and ruin both of your friendships and careers.

You clenched you fist but reached out after a brief second, cursing yourself for hesitating, you grabbed Yoongi’s arm,

“You idiot.”

You launched forward slightly, knocking him a little off balance and your lips connected, your other hand reaching up to grab his shirt and he took a step back to steady himself, eyes wide in shock.

'Fuck it, just let me be selfish, just this once.' Was the last thing he thought as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms back around your waist, vaguely noticing how they seemed to fit perfectly there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's back! Sorry for the wait my dears but my last exam of the year was yesterday so you can't say that I have left it too long.... *nervously laughs*
> 
> Thank you for all the support so far, this Fanfic has had so many views and so much love! I did not expect this at all so thank you.  
> There may be a couple more chapters before the end but I don't want this to actually end haha.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
